A night at the boarding house
by StefanAndKatherine
Summary: Stefan and Katherine admit their feelings towards each other. A Stefrine/Delena fic


Disclaimer I do not own anything besides the idea for this story.

A night at the boarding house.

Stefan turned his head to see Katherine sitting next to him on his bed. "What do you want Katherine?" He asked. "I just thought I'd drop by for a visit." She said.

"Well I'm fine now can you leave me alone?." He said. "Why are you so angry Stefan?." She asked. "Just leave me alone Katherine!." Now Stefan sounded really angry. "You can tell me I'll never tell anyone." She said playfully.

"Why aren't you leaving already?." He asked angrily. "Stefan I can help you, just tell me what's wrong." She said. Stefan just stared at her for a moment and then said: "Why do you even care Katherine?." "Because I still love you even if you hate me Stefan." She said blinking away. "I don't….. hate you Katherine." She turned and looked at him, and said: "do you really mean that?." "I do I love you Katherine even if I've pretended to hate you, I've always loved you." Stefan said in tears. And then Stefan leaned in to kiss Katherine. The kiss was long and passionate, but Katherine broke the kiss and said: "Stefan wait what about Elena? what are you going to tell her?." "Does it even matter? I love you Katherine I've always loved you not Elena." He replied. "Then what about Damon?." She asked. "Who cares about what Damon thinks?" There was a brief pause. "Katherine… do you still love Damon?" Stefan asked. "No of course not". She said. "Katherine are you lying to me?" He asked. "No Stefan I wouldn't lie to you, I love you." She said. "Katherine its just that I know that you loved Damon too so it wouldn't seem so strange to me if you still care about him." He said in a husky voice. "But I don't I love you Stefan not Damon." She said. "Well as long as you love me we can be together." He said smiling at her. "I'll always love you Stefan". She said smiling back at him. "Good then you wouldn't have a problem if we tell Elena and Damon that we are together now would you?" He said. "No why would I?" She replied. "Ok then lets go tell them right now!." He said. They went downstairs and found Damon and Elena reading. "What the hell is she doing here Stefan!" Elena demanded jumping up from the couch. "She came to visit me. Stefan said simply." "Why Stefan?" Elena said getting angry. "Yes why Stefan". Damon said questioningly. "Damon stay out of this!." Stefan said to his brother. "Why what are you going to do little brother?" Damon said. "Listen to me Damon I already hate you so stop don't give me another reason to hate you even more!." Said Stefan threateningly. "Elena I have to talk to you." Stefan said. "Why is she here Stefan?" Elena demanded again referring to Katherine. "Elena listen to me, I'm going to have to break up with you. Stefan said simply. Tears filled Elena's eyes and she said. "Why? I thought we were going to be together forever". Elena said in-between crying. "Elena its just that I love Katherine I always have and she loves me too". Stefan said. Damon just stared at Katherine wordlessly. "But Elena look on the bright side now that I'm out of the way you can be with Damon, I know you love him and he loves you too." Stefan said. Elena looked at Damon, and said: "Damon is that true?" Damon looked at his brother and then said: "Yes its true, but I wasn't going to say anything because of the whole brother's girl thing but now since you know I'm not going to lie about it". Damon said coldly. Stefan growled his teeth at his brother and then said: "You must really hate me right now, because Katherine chose me again ". Damon just ignored him and turned his attention to Elena who was crying her eyes out, and then he said: "Elena don't cry darling you'll always have me". Then Elena said: "I hate you Stefan Salvatore and I never want to see you again". Then Elena fell into Damon's arms and they went upstairs. After a while Stefan and Katherine were laying in Stefan's bed and he was holding her tightly, and then he said: "I'm sorry about what happened earlier". "It wasn't your fault Stefan its okay". She said. "It is my fault I should have known that they would react that way". He replied. "Stefan can I ask you a question?" She said. "Sure ask me anything you want". "Why did you come back to Mystic Falls?". There was a brief silence for a moment. Then Stefan said: "I don't really know myself, but if I had to answer I'd say it was because Mystic Falls is my home, I was born here and I met you here". Katherine just looked at him for a moment, and then they kissed. Meanwhile Damon and Elena were talking about what had happened. "Are you sure that your okay?". He asked. "I'm fine but I don't understand I thought that he was the one". She said. Then Damon hugged her tightly and said: "Don't worry everything will be fine and whatever happens you'll always have me". Then Elena couldn't help it she had to kiss him, and so she did. Damon kissed her back it was a very strong passionate heart worming kiss. Then Damon broke the kiss and said: "I've been waiting for this since the first day I met you Elena". "That's exactly how I feel now that Stefan is out of the way." Then they kissed again but, this time the kiss was so long that Elena broke it because she had to breathe. "I love you Elena." "I love you too Damon." They smiled at each other and then they both fell asleep in each other's arms. "Katherine why did you come back to Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked. "I thought I already answered that question five times." Stefan just giggled and said: "Tell me again." Stefan said while smiling down at Katherine. "I came back for you Stefan." Katherine said while looking up at Stefan. "Why did you choose me instead of Damon?." "Because I never loved Damon like I loved you." Katherine said simply. And with that they kissed and after a while they both fell asleep.

Rate and review and let me know if I should continue this story


End file.
